


Cuddles

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You wake up and Bucky is missing





	Cuddles

You wake up in a cold bed. Just one blanket covering your body and no Bucky there to curl into. Even his side of the bed is cold. It makes you worry. Usually Bucky wakes you when he has a nightmare, lately there have been more than usual but that’s what happens when the weather changes, as winter approaches.   
You slide out of bed and tug on a pair of sweatpants, it’s cooler in the tower than it is in the summer. Your feet are quiet on the floor as you wander through the building. Where is he? You note that several of the blankets from the living room are missing and get a suspicion that you know where Bucky has gone.   
It’s too damn early in the morning to trudge up the stairs so you push the button for the elevator. The doors slide soundlessly open and you press the button for the top floor. They close and the elevator begins to rise, you lean your head against the wall and close your eyes. God you’re so tired, 3:30am was not the opportune time to be awake. You almost don’t notice the doors slide open until they start to close again. You punch the open button and stumble your way out of the elevator, then down the hallway to the small room that you know he’s in. It’s almost a closet the room is so small but the last time you’d found him here he told you it made him feel safe. The small space with only one entrance and no windows was something he needed. You tap gently on the door before and call to him through the door.   
“Buck?” You say softly before opening the door, “I’m going to come in okay?” You open the door slowly and aren’t surprised to find him on the floor in a giant pile of blankets and pillows. “Hi baby.”  
“Hi doll. I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
“You didn’t. I woke up and you were gone so I got worried.” You tell him stepping into his nest of blankets. He slides the blankets over enough for you to climb into the cocoon with him, which you do. You curl into him and tug gently on the ends of his long hair. “Nightmare?”  
“Yea.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.” You agree sleepily and he hums softly before wrapping an arm around you. “Do you want me to go?”  
“No. Stay with me, cuddles are good.”  
“Okay.” You give him a soft kiss on the cheek and the side of his mouth quirks up slightly.   
“You missed.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You missed.” He turns to you then and kisses you softly, “You need to work on your aim.” He teases.   
“Hilarious.” You mumble tugging one of the blankets up past your shoulders. “Love you Buck.”  
“Love you too baby.” He says softly, snuggling into you, his arms wrapped gently but firmly around you. In this world there’s no safer place for you to be.


End file.
